


A Messanger

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drakengard 3 AU, It contains spoilers for the game, M/M, Reiyuzu is only mentioned, There is nsfw mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: He was sure he was ready to die, yet that person turned his world upside down.





	A Messanger

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in tags, this contains spoilers for drakengard 3 plot, so remember about this before reading!

As one of his brothers fell down, his corpse changing into thousands of petals scattered on the ground, Eichi could sense another presence. It stood in the shadow, hiding yet plain visible with shine of violet eyes. He knew who that was.

\- Come out, disciple. Your master has fallen.

Only the sway of light told him he reacted to Eichi's words. Disciple's steps were unaudible, as soon as he came into the light Eichi could see why. He was moving with such a grace and elegance the earth was probably too scared of making a sound not to scare him away. He could see jewels hanging from his earrings, hidden between semi long navy hair. His clothes were new and clean, something almost out of place in Rei's domain. His face was adored by gentle, polite smile, but Eichi could sense a hint of arrogance behind it.

\- I noticed. I cannot say I'm glad it had happened, but he lost despite using his full power. There is nothing more I could've done to help him.

His voice was strong and clear, yet so warm. Eichi caught himself wanting to hear it again. He had planned to kill disciples together with their masters... _But one exception won't hurt, right?_ He looked directly into beautiful, violet irises.

\- Since I won, all that is here belongs to me. Including you. Come with me.

A curious sparkle shone in his eyes as the disciple nodded.

\- I've been born to serve. If you wish for my service, then I do belong to you~

Eichi didn't want to admit how his heart skipped a beat at this show of obedience. A stray thought that this person can betray him as easily as he betrayed Rei crossed his mind, but he immediately shut it out.

\- Tell me your name. Or do I have to name you?

\- Rei-sama used to call me Yuzuru, but if you wish to you can change it~

\- No, Yuzuru is alright.

He stretched his arm towards the man, urging him to come closer. Once Yuzuru took his hand and he could feel cold touch of soft skin, he knew it was a mistake.

 

There was no urgency, since Yuzuru had been obedient anyway, yet Eichi couldn't stop thinking about making him his official disciple. In soft light of fireplace Yuzuru looked so kissable and pliant, his eyes lazily following dancing flames. He was laying in relaxed pose, completely unbothered by Eichi's intensive gaze. He knew Yuzuru wouldn't resist, but there was something stopping him. He had been so physically distant. Someone would've thought that in his will to please he would be first to jump into Eichi's pants yet the cold aura surrounding him was yelling "Don't touch me!". Of course he could just force him, he wouldn't disobey direct order...  _But I want him to desire me_. Those thoughts were dangerous and Eichi knew that. He should concentrate on his task, the one he set for himself and had been following for so long. He knew all this, but his mind still kept longing for Yuzuru. To the point when even fucking with other disciples, he could think only about those cold, violet eyes that refused him despite being obedient. That's why he got up. 

\- Yuzuru, come with me to my tent.

The disciples glanced in their direction, but no one commented on it. Eichi expected at least Ritsu to make a joke about Yuzuru losing virginity but the boy was sleeping and the rest wasn't interested at all. Yuzuru blinked slowly, then got up and wordlessly followed Eichi to the tent. Once they were inside, the blonde turned around and looked straight into Yuzuru's eyes.

\- Do you wish for me to lay down, my lord? - Yuzuru's sweet voice sounded like honey poured on his ears.

\- I only... wanted to ask you something.

His voice wasn't shaking, yet Eichi felt a tingle of anxiety inside his stomach. He didn't really want an answer to this question, yet it was something he had to ask about.

\- You... loved Rei?

It could be a reason to be distant. If he was mad that Eichi killed Rei, it would be obvious he refused physical contact. As if debating an appropriate answer, Yuzuru looked away and started walking around the tent. It was a luxury they had had acquired just recently, Eichi didn't really put anything inside. The man sat down on a simple piece of cloth serving as a blanket and inhaled slowly.

\- We, disciples, are made for our masters. Rei-sama never treated me bad, nor did something against my will. You... are a lot like him.

He didn't know how to take that. Was that a good or bad thing? Eichi remained silent, allowing Yuzuru to continue.

\- Seeing how you treat other disciples, it surprises me that you haven't pinned me to the wall. But I'm grateful nonetheless. Leaving me choice and free will got you my loyalty way more than the bond formed by sex.

_Does it mean you will never let me fuck you?_ He almost had asked that, but he managed to bite his tongue in time. He knew he was pushing it, but he sat down next to Yuzuru. His heart was beating loudly, for the first time in a while he felt nervous. Unsure. He was sure he is ready to die, hell, he already was a corpse kept together by a flower. But this... made him feel alive. In those violet eyes he could see mixed feelings. Desire to run away. Desire to touch. 

\- My master had died, but I got you... So... let me please you...

He finished his words whispering, his fingers slowly tracing Eichi's lower lip. He froze, afraid that a single movement would scare Yuzuru away. There was uncertainty in his eyes as he leaned closer and kissed Eichi. A gentle push to his arms told him Yuzuru wanted him to lay back. That wasn't... how he imagined it, but he couldn't complain. 

\- I was... scared. Scared you will hate me for being too bold or arrogant. Scared you will punish me. Scared you will lose interest once you had me. So please...

\- Shh, Yuzuru... You are mine. Nothing will change that.

Yuzuru's cold hands kept leaving traces on his body whole night, and soon he could only think about the pleasure he could share with him.

 

Eichi woke up, his hazy mind demanding to get a few hours of sleep more. He automatically turned around, his eyes going up to meet the violet ones of his beloved. Every morning since that night they had been waking up together. What primarily was a simple desire turned into feeling of affection. He hadn't made any progress towards the capital. He forgot about his quest, his journey and all the sacrifice he had made for it. Waking up in Yuzuru's embrace was too sacred to throw it away, he was in love, happy. He was alive. But opening his eyes, he was met with empty space. Only then had he noticed that in fact he was the only person in a tent they shared. Not that there could be anyone else, all the other disciples already turned back into doves... But... His heart stopped once he noticed a single white dove sitting on the back of a chair. The world froze.

\- No... It's... It's not...

It couldn't be happening. Not Yuzuru. He made sure he wasn't using energy at all. He kept recharging him. Yuzuru couldn't disappear. Not him. Before he knew it, a scream escaped his throat, loud and agonising. His head hurt. His stomach hurt. His heart hurt. The dove only kept staring at him as he crawled towards it, his cheeks wet with tears. No. All those precious moments, warm kisses, blissful nights... Safety. Happiness. Love. It all disappeared. He couldn't care for the world anymore. He... disappeared. When the dove was finally in his reach, it flew away before he could touch it, quickly leaving through slightly open entrance. Not even a shadow remained. All those memories fell on him as he screamed.

 

He didn't know how much time had passed, but once the tears stopped flowing, he blindly went to his dragon. The cold air outside hit his skin, yet he couldn't properly feel that. He was numb. Unable to hear his voice, Eichi just jumped on his back and in hoarse, tired voice said.

\- Capital. We are going to make sure there is not a stone left.

After all, without Yuzuru there was no purpose in staying alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Remember about kudos/comment!


End file.
